Dead silence
by Kennymccockblock
Summary: first timer! Kyle and kenny are married now for 5 weeks, yet bebe was terrorising kyle's marriage, after a month, something unexpected happend, first it was a shock. After i told kenny he accepted it, i got another job, it was amazing. but bebe and her evil plans to ruin things. she had gone to far. contains: k2,stendy,creek,cutters. male pregnancy, later death. rated M to be sure
1. Top that

**WARNING: this fanfic contains a yandere kyle, male-pregnancy, k2, deaths and murder,hint of stendy,creek and cutters. Don't like, don't read. Rated M to be safe.**

_**Dead silence**_

_Chapter 1: top that_

since the day that we were together, i knew... i just felt it in my spine, that that bitch is gonna stand in our way.

She ruined everything when i was in high school, stealing him away from me, fed him drunk so she could do whatever she wanted with him.

Yet after Kenny proposed me, she went mad as a hatter. I seriously don't know what she did but at my wedding, a lot of my friends turned their head away from me, like she told some fake gossip about me.

_Gosh I hate that bitch_

Anyway me and Kenny were happily married for 5 weeks now. Both of us were glad it turned out this way, we had our cute small apartment with 2 floors, today she just had to visit us.

I was sitting with my man, watching tv, talking, just something usual like we spend the weekend, Saturday and Monday were my free days, how much I loved my job, well only the free time then.

The doorbell rang. "I'll go and get it" he said as he kissed my cheek,he walked to the door and opens the door.

"hey there sweetie" I heard a female voice, I looked over and saw that bitch putting on her sweet baby voice, _ugh_. I hated her so much. She was acting towards him, all surprised like the never heard about our wedding. _Excuse me,bitch. Whole south park knew that the Jew was gonna marry the poor boy._

My poor man doesn't know what she'd be up to. They kept talking for minutes that seemed like hours, I was so freaking annoyed by it.

After a while she kissed my man on his jawline.

_Way to close to his lips if you asked me..._

She gave him her "flirty" smile and walked out. Kenny closed the door and sat back next to me, there was still some lipstick on his jawline.

"there's- still something-...there" I pointed at the lipstick and looked pissed. I remembered that he had the same lipstick mark on the same spot when he picked me up for the prom, 2 hours to late.

I felt weird, not jealous, just _he was mine, why does that bitch kiss him? I have to top that kiss._

So I thought of a plan, and got it fast, real fast...i knew Kenny's fetish's like my math book.

"I'm going to do some shopping at the mall" I smiled innocent.

Kenny looked confused at me "why?" he simply asked me.

"oh- just...i need clothes!" I lied, well not really lied, since for my plan, _I indeed needed clothes._

"You've got enough clothes,Kylie"

"I want new ones- I just need them, ok?" I said, as quickly jumped off the cough, grabbed my wallet and walked out fast.

As I walked I just knew, I knew

_I had to top that slut kiss of hers._


	2. The plan

**WARNING: this fanfic contains a yandere kyle, male-pregnancy, k2, deaths and murder,hint of stendy,creek and cutters. Don't like, don't read. Rated M to be safe.**

_**Dead silence**_

_Chapter 2: the plan_

I walked trough the south park mall, looking for the perfect shop. I wanted my plan to be a success, even tough I married him, I don't wanna come in second after Bebe Stevens, south parks very own slut. Kenny talked, a lot about her before we were together as a couple, how she was in bed, ugh it gave me the shivers.

At least I found a lingerie store.

Perfect.

My plan was topping that kiss, I knew Kenny's weakness for panty's, on our honeymoon someone putted them in my bag, ugh I had to wear them, well Kenny enjoyed it.

I walked inside of the store, kinda awkward since it was full of females. While looking for the perfect panties, I thought why

why they were talking so long

why she kissed him and he accepted it, I mean sure before he proposed me, he was south parks very own sexual god, had problems with it, he could fix it, if you called him to blow some steam off, he was already naked waiting for you.

Still why at the do- my thoughts got cut off by a woman wich was staring at me

"need h-help...uh...sir?" I turned red when she stared at the pink panties I was holding.

"uhm...no,no,no" I chuckled nervously and looked in another direction.

She finally left me alone after staring at me, god thank it. I heard some girls giggling behind me.

If one of those girls was from my high school, I had a big, big problem, the gossip might go around that I, kyle Broflovski , south parks ginger jew nerd, wore panties.

As I looked around in the store, I came to a conclusion. I defenlty needed help if I wanted the perfect panties.

I nervously walked towards the woman that first asked me for help, I gulped and went red like a tomato

"you said you didn't need help eh?" she said in a bitchy tone.

"i- I think I could use some...advice"

"well what do you need,hon?" she looked bitchy at me

damn this woman must be on her period.

" something that says- uhm...something that says..that I'm not a slut, but not that innocent and virgin either"

She raised a brow, didnt she believe me, am I really that innocent to people? She putted on some grin.

"i just have the thing for you,hon"

_oh gosh, what have I done?_

I bought the one that she'd show me, a white one with gray stripes over it and ribbon stuff all over it.

If someone saw me with this bag of the lingerie store, my god.

And ofcourse, god hates me, there were craig and tweek, drinking together.

Craig poked tweek and both looked at me.

I pulled my ushanka over my head, and quickly moved faster, I could hear them laugh.

As I continued my quest for the perfect clothes, I found them.

A wide short skirt, a short white top and stockings.

Perfect, I will show Kenny that I'm way better than Bebe. When I walked towards my apartment, I saw the door left open.

I swear I closed it when I left.

As I walked slowly inside, I saw my man and that blond prostitution whore with my man,

kissing him in his neck and on his jaw line like she was gonna die tomorrow.

I looked over to the little table at the sofa, it was standing full with empty vodka bottles and beer cans.

"what the fuck." I said dryly standing at the door opening

both looked at me, Kenny's neck full of lipstick marks and it was over his mouth aswell.

Bebe putted on her "not guilty" smile

"OUT" I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes and stood up, giving me this bitchy look when she walked out and smacked the door closed."what the hell was that?"

Kenny smirked at me drunkly. "wass- dunno"

he was drunk, great.

He stared at the bag "was dat?-" my eyes grew widely "oh- oh a surprise for tonight" I replied trying to make my voice sound seductive.

A big smirk grew on that drunk bastards face. I winked at him and walked to our bathroom, locked it and got undressed.

_Is this what I really wanted? To top a slut for being a bigger slut? I mean sure Kenny loves it but why do I feel so unsure about this?_

While grabbing the clothes out of the bag, I looked at them

_what if Kenny thinks I am a big whore aswell? Will he leave me? Will- no ofcourse not-_

I shook my head and smiled, he would love it, he always loved it when I dressed up as a female,

maid clothing or Britney spears, he always enjoyed it so much.

So as I got dressed, I went nervously downstairs, as I saw Kenny reading some old playboy

_ok,why didnt I threw that old thing away._

I slowly walked closer to him, leaning against him, while he continued reading, I threw my arms around his neck and brushed my lips against him and looked kinda pissed at the playboy

"why your reading that old thing?"

"oh- just, was bored I quess"

I rolled my eyes and nibbled his neck, I saw some pervish smirk grew on his face.

"craig texted me that you were at a lingerie store its true,isnt it?" I nodded nervously

I grabbed the playboy and threw it far away in a corner and hoped on kenny's lap, holding his face close to my lips while I whisper in his ears "why were you still reading that old thing if there is so much more we could be doing"

_he's all mine tonight_


	3. best night ever

**WARNING: this fanfic contains a yandere kyle, male-pregnancy, k2, deaths and murder,hint of stendy,creek and cutters. Don't like, don't read. Rated M to be safe.**

_**Dead silence**_

_Chapter 3: best night ever._

_he's all mine, mine, tonight and forever, just mine. No i'm not obsessed with him, he is just mine. _

I was sitting on his lap, pecking his lips. He grabbed my hips and starting grinding against me. I let out a moan of pleasure after he started it. As he grinded his hips against mine I grabbed his head and started to slide my tongue inside his mouth, dominating him. I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him like this was the last time I will ever see him, he let go of my hips and moved his hands upwards and downwards, stroking my body.

I removed his hands from my body, I took of his shirt, _damn how much I enjoyed his body, _rubbing my hands over his chest and softly biting and nibbling his neck, I heard a soft moan escape from his mouth.

_I had him right where I wanted him._

I stopped and got off his lap."why did you st-" I cutted him off by putting my finger on his lips.

"hush,hush, my dear, _wiffle _Kennyget what _**he**_ wants" I said putting on some teasing voice. His eyes grew wide when he heard that, _what he wanted, I already knew what to do. _A big grin grew on his face when he unzipped and took of his pants. He spreads his legs and pushes me forwards towards his boxer with a big bulge. I blushed as I looked up at him, he was staring at me with that grin on his face and those lusty,cold and hungry eyes. I took off his boxer and stared at his erected skin. _**Damn, **__I didn't remember that Kenny was __**that **__big!_

I slowly grabbed his skin and I felt him grabbing my hair pushing me closer to his cock. I teasingly licked from the shaft to the tip before I could put him in my mouth, he forced my head down on him. I gag reflexed and I heard him groan, I looked madly at him and he smirked. He removed his hands from my head as I got up I gasped for air. "jeesh! Warn me,cunt!" He chuckled and pushed me back on his cock. He moved his hand trough my curls, I licked his shaft and started to make a bobbing motion on him. I massaged the shaft were my lips couldn't reach."thats right,babe" he said trough his groans.

When I was about to stop he forcefully grabbed my hair and forced me to take him deeper and faster, I guess he was dying to come.

There it was, he forced me all the way down on him, I could feel him coming inside my throat, he groaned loudly with a big smirk on his face.

He pulled me back up as I coughed, he stroked my hair. "that was...amazing" he panted. I gave him my seductive look "_hmm,_I'm not done yet,hon" I grabbed his pants and searched trough his pockets."where is it?"

"where's what?" he raised one brow.

"your emergency lube"

he laughed loud "kyle after our honeymoon I never had it with me!"

_I have to do everything like always,lazy cunt he is._

I stood up and walked to a dresser drawer and **bingo! **There was a tube of lube.

"stop staring at the skirt" I said dryly.

I heard him giggle. I sat back on his lap and took of my shirt. I wanted to open the tube but he pulled me close to him, he licked my neck and slowly moved downwards to my chest. He started to nibble and bite my nipple.

"s-stop pl-please-" I moaned

he continued and stroked his hands over my body slowly towards my ass. He slided off the skirt, he stopped with teasing me and pushed me down on the sofa. A big grin grew on his face like some Cheshire cat when he saw the panties. He stroked over the tip of my erection wich was sticking out of my panties.

"a-hh- n-no- fuck-" I moaned, I didn't plan this. My panties were taking away from me as he grabbed the tube and squirted some lube over his fingers. With his free hand he spreaded my legs and slided one finger inside me.

I gasped as I felt his finger moving around, my panting turned into moans as he added a second finger. With his 2 fingers he made a scissoring motion inside me, I moaned loudly when he added a third finger and starting thrusting me with his hands.

"s-stop-" I blushed like hell. He looked at me and slid his fingers out. "why?" he asked, I nervously looked around and murmured something.

"come again?" he said, eyes-half lidded.

"just do me already, fuck me- no more foreplay or teasing- just fuck me!" quickly I covered my mouth with my hands, my cheeks burning of color.

He smirked and kissed me as I felt his tip at my entrance.

_Fuck yeah- just push it inside babe, make me all yours._

I closed my eyes and clawed my self into his back while he thrusted inside me.

"daamn ky-" he let out a groan of big pleasure, he was enjoying it as hell even tough he only thrusted once.

" You feel amaziiiiing" he moaned as he started slow thrusting. " you dont feel bad your self" I moaned softly "now fuck me!"" I commanded. He did

he started thrusting hard and fast. I let a big gasp escape from my throat the gasp changed into loud moaning sounds.

A big moan ripped out of my mouth as he hitted my prostate. "you like it when I hit that spot,don't ya?" he smirked and I nodded like crazy, he kept hitting the spot, load moans came from my throat. I tried to buck up into his thrusts while I was getting closer to my climax.

He forcefully grabbed my hips and pinned me more down into the sofa, he finally grabbed my painfully hard cock and pumped it fast, it didn't took long until I reached my orgasm, my vision blurred when I came between us. He gently stroked me out of my orgasm.

He kept thrusting mindlessly inside me like his hips where locked to thrust, I grabbed his head and pecked on his lips and telling him to come. I started to notice that he lost the rhythm, he was damn close to his orgasm.

"p-please Kenny-" I panted and buried my hands into his hair.

He buries his face into my chest and totally lost control of his hips. I hear him groan loudly when he thrusted me for the last time, hardly.

I fell him explode inside me, he collapsed on top of me. Smiled at me like a panting dog.

We stayed in that position for a while which seemed for hours.

I slowly fell asleep on the sofa before I was fully gone to dreamland I heard him saying'

_Best night ever._


End file.
